The present application seeks to register a device for marking natural and artificial grass surfaces, which includes notable innovations.
More specifically, the invention seeks to develop a simple, reliable marking device, which can operate without the use of chemical products or objects that heavily impact the condition of the grass.
The use of systems that make it possible to mark grass surfaces, whether natural or artificial, is well-known within the state of the art. Some of these systems include irons, which flatten the blades of grass in a certain area in order to create a visual contrast with the rest of the grass surface. However, such systems damage both natural and artificial grass, given that the weight of the system squashes and even breaks the grass and, in the case of natural grass, puts undue stress on the plant, thereby having a negative impact on the same. Furthermore, the result produced is not very lasting, since some blades of grass recover their natural direction of growth.
Another system known about in the state of the art comprises the use of chemical products such as paint or similar, used to mark the grass surface with colour. Nevertheless, the use of such chemical products may damage grass, particularly if it is natural and also constitute a hazard during use.
Other alternative systems include traditional lawn-mowers provided with specific blades designed to vary the angle of the cut, so as to make certain surfaces stand out in comparison to the rest of the grass surface. These solutions are nevertheless difficult to control and the blades, difficult to handle. As such, the desired surface cannot be well-differentiated from the rest of the grass surface.